1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the repair of wrecked automobile bodies and frames, in which restoration of bent parts is effected by a force applied to appropriately attached chains and anchors, oriented at substantially any desired angle.
2. Prior Art
Several devices for straightening automobile frames have been patented, and typical examples thereof are listed in the following table:
______________________________________ PRIOR ART PATENTS U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR(S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,717,020 G. L. Dobias 9/6/55 3,269,169 J. J. Latuff, et al 8/30/66 3,377,834 J. J. Latuff, et al 4/16/68 3,518,867 R. J. Rouis 7/7/70 3,623,353 D. Dinerman 11/30/71 3,626,747 R. J. Rouis 12/14/71 3,630,066 F. L. Chisum 12/28/71 3,754,427 W. E. Hunnycutt, et al 8/28/73 ______________________________________
These prior art devices attempt to solve the problem of straightening damaged auto frames in a variety of ways. Some devices have complex ramps which are oriented in different positions to obtain a desired relation between the power source and the ramp. Other devices have complex pully systems with multiple changes in the direction of an applied pulling cable or chain between the power source and the damaged frame. Most devices can only apply tensile forces to the damaged parts. Generally, only easily accessible frame parts can be repaired.
The method of anchoring chain, hooks and the like in the structural support portion of these devices is often unsafe and inadequate. The present invention provides an automobile straightening apparatus which comprises a fixed rugged structural ramp capable of supporting an automobile or truck to be repaired.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The frame has chain anchoring openings which allow the auto to be doubly and safely secured to the frame by lengths of chain. At least one power source is provided on a tall, wheeled post which travels a continuous track encircling the frame. The power source is pivotally and slidably adjustable on the wheeled post and can impart both compressive and tensile forces directly to a damaged automobile frame or body secured to the structural ramp. Indirect forces can also be applied to the frame first, then to the structural ramp.
The ramp can be mounted in a recessed pit, allowing for easy transfer of vehicles by simply driving on or off the ramp.
Two wheeled posts can be mounted on the track, and a cross bar pivotally attached at its respective end portions to the posts. If desired, a power source can be mounted on the cross bar for additional body repairs (for example, to the interior portion of an automobile, see FIG. 10).
The apparatus of the present invention thus eliminates the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple manner.